A Voice From The Past
by Torry
Summary: Someone from Amy's old school is working for Queen Beryl. He is also familiar to Serena but she can not figure out why.


Part 1  
  
  
Silently Brad approached Queen Beryl. She sat in her throne, as usual, where she could look down on Brad and the other members of the Negaverse who were waiting to take his place.  
  
"What makes you think you can succeed where so many others have failed?" she asked.  
  
Brad confidently reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of small, black objects resembling kitchen magnets.  
  
"I intend to drain the energy of the Sailor Scouts themselves," he explained. "If one of these comes near a selected target, it will immediately began draining him of energy until no energy at all remains. The more of these attached, the faster the energy drain will occur. I intend to lure the Sailor Scouts out into the open and then drain their energy as well."  
  
"I have heard such talk before," said Queen Beryl, "but I am willing to give you a chance. Go, and don't come back until you've succeeded!"  
  
"You are most merciful," said Brad as he disappeared.  
  
He found himself in the woods, a short distance away from the school. His clothing consisted of a lightweight jacket, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and work gloves making him look more or less like any other high school student. His jacket pocket was filled with the deadly energy draining magnets. The sun was just beginning to rise meaning school would start soon. He would have plenty of time to select his first victim.  
  
Unaware of Brad's activities, Serena and Molly on their way to school, walking as if they did not have a care in the world.  
  
"How do you think you did on the History test, Serena?" asked Molly.  
  
"Please don't ask me," replied Serena.  
  
"That bad, huh," Molly sympathized. "I think it did fairly good on it, for a change."  
  
"At least one of us is going to pass history this year," said Serena.  
  
Brad decided this would be a good time to introduce himself. He came out of the woods just as they were approaching scaring both of them. Serena literally jumped into the air because she was so frightened.  
  
"Hello," he said with an accent similar to Amy's. "My name is Brad and I am a new student here. I was wondering if you should show me around."  
  
"I think I've seen you before," said Serena.  
  
She thought she remembered hearing his name and seeing someone like him before, but she could remember when or where it happened. If it was important, she figured it would come back to her eventually. He got two of the deadly magnets out of his pocket and then offered his hand in friendship. As Molly shook hands with him, one of the magnets was in direct contact with her skin. It stuck to her and became the same color as her flesh making it almost undetectable. The same thing happened to Serena.  
  
"Well I guess we can show you around," Serena sighed. "It's not like I have something better to do."  
  
Serena and Molly led the way with Brad following close behind. Brad smiled knowing the magnets he placed on them were slowly draining their energy. Once enough energy had been drained, they would slip into unconsciousness and more importantly attract the attention of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
"What class do you have first?" asked Serena.  
  
Brad checked his pants pockets and found the class schedule Queen Beryl had provided for him.  
  
"I have Advanced Geometry," Brad replied.  
  
Serena and Molly looked at each other as if they were going to be sick. They were just about to recover when Melvin arrived.  
  
"Hi, Serena," said Melvin. "How would you like to-"  
  
Serena cut him off.  
  
"Why don't you show Brad around?" she suggested. "He is going to be in your class."  
  
"Glad to meet you," said Brad offering his hand in friendship. One again he reached into his jacket pocket and got out another magnet. The magnet touched Melvin's skin and remained there undetected.   
  
"Why do you wear those work gloves?" asked Melvin.  
  
"They were given to me by someone very important to me," said Brad. "I wear them with me wherever I go."  
  
Serena and Molly decided to leave when Amy arrived. She took one look at Brad and immediately recognized him. Brad literally froze in his tracks when he saw her.  
  
"D-do I know you?" he managed to stammer.  
  
"You went to my old school," said Amy without a doubt in her mind. "I wonder how we wound up going to the same school again."  
  
"Our parents must have been transferred to developing areas," said Brad. "I have heard of such situations happening before."  
  
"Perhaps," agreed Amy for lack of a better explanation.  
  
Brad hesitated as he reached into his jacket pocket. Although the two of them were on opposite sides, he honestly felt for Amy and did not want to see anything happen to her. Amy had helped him out on a number of occasions going all the way back to elementary school. Now she was the one standing in the way of his goal.  
  
"The three of us are going to be in Advanced Geometry together," bragged Melvin.  
  
His hesitation was gone. He shook hands with Amy and attached the energy-draining magnet once again. With only one magnet it would be a few hours before the effects became noticeable.  
  
"It was nice talking to you but we really have to be going now," said Serena looking directly at Melvin.  
  
"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Molly. "We have to see how we did on our History test."  
  
"I don't want to see how I did on my-" started Serena but quickly cut herself off in mid sentence. "Ah, yes. We have to be going now."  
  
"Good bye," said Amy. "I'll show Brad around. Don't worry. We know each other."  
  
Serena and Molly walked off to their history class not knowing the magnets were still attached to them. On their way to class Brad shook hands with a few people. After that he put the magnets away and removed his work gloves. He had to save most of the magnets for when the Sailor Scouts arrived.  
  
"Are you coming?" asked Amy.  
  
Brad noticed Amy and Melvin were a good distance in front of him. He had gotten behind by letting his mind wander. Brad thought about Amy again and wondered if he should remove the magnet and attach it to someone else. Since he could not do it without risking blowing his cover, he left the magnet alone.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming," he replied. "It is good to have a friend like you to show me around."  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
Serena yawned as the tests were handed back. None of her  
classmates thought it was anything unusual.  
  
"How did you do?" Molly asked groggily.  
  
"I got a 55," said Serena. "Not as bad as I expected. How did you do?"  
  
Molly proudly showed Serena her paper.  
  
"A 90!" Serena exclaimed in amazement. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"I stayed up the night before studying it," she explained yawning.  
  
Serena yawned again. Neither of them suspected anything was wrong as both of them went to sleep.  
  
"Serena, this is Luna," a voice insisted pulling her back into consciousness. "Artemis has detected negaverse activity at your school."  
  
Serena yawned again.  
  
"I feel so tired," she managed to say.  
  
"Leave the class and transform!" Luna said urgently.  
  
"Do I have to?" complained Serena.  
  
"You are in serious danger," said Luna. "I can tell by the sound of you voice. I'll contact the other scouts and tell them to join you."  
  
Serena stood up and made her way to the door.  
  
Once outside she shouted the familiar phrase, "MOON PRISM POWER!"  
  
Sailor Moon was more resistant to the energy-draining magnet, but she was still not immune to it. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she debated whether to go back inside and get Molly or look for the other scouts.  
  
"Keep an eye out for trouble, we're on our way," Luna replied.  
  
Molly would have to wait.  
  
In Advanced Geometry class, the teacher, also under the influence of one of Brad's magnets, had decided to let the class have some time to talk quietly among themselves. Brad and Amy began talking about old times with Melvin occasionally adding a comment or two so he would not be ignored. They talked about some of the people they used to know and some of the places they used to go.  
  
While they were talking, Amy started showing signs of fatigue. She was not effected as much as Serena or Molly had been, but it was clear she could use an hour or two of sleep.  
  
"I think I'll leave the two of you alone," said Melvin yawning.  
  
The teacher was already asleep and Brad knew it was only a matter of time before the Sailor Scouts arrived.  
  
"Amy, listen up," said Luna. "This is urgent! The negaverse is attacking even as I speak. You need to leave the class and transform."  
  
"Excuse me," said Amy. "I have to go."  
  
"Why?" asked Brad.  
  
"There are some personal matters that need my attention," said Amy.  
  
Brad watched Amy leave, waited for a few seconds, and then  
followed her.  
  
As soon as she was outside Amy yelled, "MERCURY POWER!" and went to help Sailor Moon.  
  
Elsewhere Raye ran out of the temple and yelled, "MARS POWER!"  
  
Lita, in gym class, ran outside and yelled, "JUPITER POWER!"  
  
Venus found a quiet spot and yelled, "VENUS POWER!"  
  
Then all five of them headed for the same spot. They did not know what they were up against but the battle had begun.  
  
Brad left the classroom expecting to see Amy but found no one. It was only a matter of time.  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury met in the hallway. Using her computer, Sailor Mercury quickly checked the hallway to make sure they were alone.  
  
"For some reason I feel tired," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I feel the same way," said Sailor Mercury. "Maybe I can use the computer to find out why."  
  
Sailor Mercury's computer started beeping to let them know  
something was wrong.  
  
"Check your right hand," said Sailor Mercury. "Some type of device is draining our energy."  
  
Once they knew where to look, the magnets were fairly easy to remove.  
  
"That must have been why Brad was wearing those strange work gloves," said Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Mercury wanted to say something in Brad's defense, but she had to agree Brad was the most likely suspect.  
  
"You said he went to your old school," said Sailor Moon. "What do you know about him?"  
  
"What is going on?" asked Sailor Mars running over to join them.  
  
"Someone was draining our energy with these strange magnets," said Sailor Moon holding up the two magnets for her to see. "Be careful not to touch them. They may not be completely neutralized."  
  
"Do you have any idea how this happened?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"We met a new student who went to Amy's old school," Sailor Moon replied. "He was wearing these strange work gloves. Amy was about to tell us how they first met."  
  
"I would like to know too," said Sailor Jupiter emerging from the shadows.  
  
"We did not know each other that well," Sailor Mercury explained. "I sometimes helped him with his homework and he sometime helped me make friends and overcome my shyness, but other than that we kept to ourselves."  
  
"Do you have any idea why he is here?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Amy covered up her face half-sobbing.  
  
"He could be helping the negaverse," she admitted. "I hope not. He seems so different from the Brad I once knew."  
  
"Could he be one of the crystal carriers?" asked Venus dropping down to join the group.  
  
"It does not appear so," said Sailor Mercury, "but it is definitely a possibility."  
  
"Good, everyone is here," said Artemis.  
  
"The negaversive is draining the energy of somewhere between ten and twenty students," said Luna.  
  
"We know," said Sailor Moon. "He tried to drain our energy too."  
  
"Someone did," Sailor Mercury cut in. "We do not know who did it."  
  
"A friend hers transferred to our school today," Sailor Moon continued. "He was wearing these strange work gloves. I think I met him once too, but I do not remember where."  
  
"I'll try to learn as much as I can about these," said Artemis.   
  
"How about a few free samples?" insisted an older adolescent male wearing the type of uniform that could only be found in the negaverse.  
  
Though he now looked a few years older they could tell it was the one they knew as Brad. He took a whole handful of magnets and threw them at the Sailor Scouts, Luna, and Artemis.  
  
  
Part 5  
  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" cried Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Lightening hit the magnets and they after failing to make skin contact they fell to the ground harmlessly.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" yelled Sailor Mars.  
  
This time Brad had to go on the defensive blocking the attack with some type of shield. Each of them waited for the other to make the next move.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Truth and Justice," Sailor Moon began, "and in the name of the Moon."  
  
"On behalf of Mercury," added Sailor Mercury.  
  
"By the power of Mars," declared Sailor Mars.  
  
"For Jupiter," continued Sailor Jupiter  
  
"And Venus and you sleaze ball are going down," said Sailor Venus.  
  
"We will make sure justice prevails," they all chanted in perfect unison.  
  
"A nice speech," Brad snapped coldly, "but do you have the power to back up your words?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
She realized there was a good chance Brad would figure out her true identity but she had to take the risk.  
  
"Because I tend to show you for what you really are," he replied. "You claim to be superheroes fighting on the side of good, yet you constantly cause mass destruction."  
  
"We not perfect," Sailor Mercury said softly.  
  
"You are a virus that needs to be eliminated," Brad cried angrily. "I will destroy you before you infect anybody else!"  
  
"He is under the control of the negaverse," warned Sailor Venus.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"Please listen to me," Sailor Mercury insisted. "You are being fooled by the negaverse. If you give me a few minutes I can prove what I say is true."  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" retorted Brad. "Why should I listen to any of you?"  
  
A wind started blowing around them and everything went dark. A few seconds later they were in a different location. It appeared to be the inside of a cave.  
  
"Now we can continue are battle undisturbed," said Brad.  
  
"Where are Luna and Artemis?" whispered Sailor Mars.  
  
"We both made it," Luna replied.  
  
"We were able to enter the circle before the spell was completed," Artemis explained.  
  
A horrible cry could be heard in the distance.  
  
"You might have been able to defeat me," Brad admitted, "but how can you possibly stand up to an army."  
  
Amy put on her visor and searched the skies. Her horrified expression said it all.  
  
"Hundreds of winged creatures are heading this way!" she shouted. "They should arrive in the next sixty seconds!"  
  
"Even all your attacks combined will not be enough," said Brad.  
  
The Sailor Scouts watched the giant birds as they approached but none of them attacked. They could see it would do no good.  
  
"I love you, Brad," said Amy (Sailor Mercury) looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
She screamed as one of the giant birds picked her up and carried her away.  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
Brad was visibly saddened by Sailor Mercury's departure, but he did not stop his attack. Luna and Atemis stayed hidden while Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Moon continued dodging the giant birds. One of them tried to grab Sailor Jupiter. This time Sailor Venus was prepared.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" she yelled.  
  
The giant bird backed off. The victory, however, was short lived. Two more of the creatures grabbed Sailor Jupiter while another one grabbed Sailor Venus from behind. Both of them were carried away.  
  
"This is like something out of a nightmare!" cried Sailor Mars.  
  
"That's it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "I know where I've seen him before. Brad was the one I dreamed about! The one who was going to hang me for murdering the rest of you."  
  
One of the giant birds finally grabbed Sailor Mars, but Sailor Moon continued to elude them. Luna and Artemis remained hidden. In her mind Sailor Moon could see the hangman's noose once again, but this time instead and backing away from it she walked towards it. The giant birds flew all around her but did not attack.  
  
"Do what you like with me, just let the others go!" she said.   
  
"You remember the trial," Brad said evenly.  
  
He waved his hand and the giant birds flew up into the air and waited for something to happen. Sailor Moon looked at the giant birds and the dome shaped structure they had formed around her. Then she looked at Brad with his calm, calculating eyes.  
  
"Where are my friends?" she asked.  
  
"They are safe for the time being," he replied. "How long they remain safe depends on you."  
  
"The control the negaverse has over him has dropped slightly," whispered Artemis.  
  
"Sailor Mercury may be gone, but he still remembers what she said," whispered Luna. "Perhaps you can finish where she left off."  
  
"How can I?" said Sailor Moon. "I couldn't even pass the history test I took yesterday."  
  
"Concentrate on the here and now," Luna said quietly. "If anybody can get through to him, I know you can."  
  
Sailor Moon turned her attention back to the one controlling the giant birds and being controlled by the negaverse.  
  
"Listen to me!" she yelled. "These powers that you have were given to you by the negaverse! They have no intention of helping you or anyone else on Earth!"  
  
"Why should I trust you?" asked Brad.  
  
"She speaks the truth," said a voice behind them.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" cried Sailor Moon.  
  
Tuxedo Mask approached Brad slowly.  
  
"Somehow the negaverse got hold of you," he explained. "They have been slowing brainwashing you into fighting your true friends."  
  
"Can you prove it?" asked Brad somewhat confused.  
  
"I intend to prove it by offering you this rose," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Brad took the rose and smelled it. As soon as he did he started to wobble and looked like he was going to pass out. He dropped to his knees and activated the portal once again. The wind started swirling around them as Brad slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
  
Part 7  
  
  
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus all entered the circle from different directions.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"When Brad passed out he lost control of things and everything returned to its natural condition," said Luna.  
  
"Unless someone can regain control of this portal we could wind up anywhere," added Artemis.  
  
Sailor Mercury put on her visor and began scanning the area.  
  
"Sailor Moon, use your Moon Healing Activation on Brad," said Luna. "He may be the only one who can get us out of this."  
  
"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" said Sailor Moon.  
  
It had no effect.  
  
"What went wrong?" she asked fearfully.  
  
Sailor Mercury could see some residue.  
  
"All those energy-draining magnets he has in his jacket prevented it from working," she explained. "Try it again."  
  
Sailor Mercury carefully removed his jacket. Making sure she did not even come close to touching any of the magnets, she folded up his jacket and prepared to hurl it outside the circle.  
  
"Allow me," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
He took the jacket from her and approached the edge of the portal. He knew how fierce the winds were and how deadly the magnets could be, but he had to make sure they would not harm anybody else. After taking one last look at Sailor Moon, he walked into the wind and vanished.  
  
"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" Sailor Moon said again.  
  
This time Brad opened his eyes and rose to a sitting position.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked genuinely puzzled.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
"My family was getting ready to move," he said. "It's all a blur after that."  
  
"No time to explain," said Sailor Mercury. "You are the only one who can control this portal and we need you to take us to your new school. Can you do that?"  
  
"I can try," said Brad.  
  
The winds increased in speed and everything went dark. A few seconds later they were back at the school. Sailor Mercury began typing a few things into her computer.  
  
"A few other students have magnets attached to them," said Sailor Mercury. "We have to remove them immediately."  
  
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus went off to help the other students.  
  
"Brad, you should see the school nurse," said Sailor Venus on her way out. "You have had quite a day."  
  
"What about Tuxedo Mask?" cried Sailor Moon.  
  
Her question was answered when a rose landed beside her. In the distance she could see someone wearing a black cape dashing into the shadows.  
  
"I guess I should go back to history class," she sighed.  
  
Back in the negaverse Jedite approached Queen Beryl.  
  
"What is the report on Brad?" she demanded.  
  
"We lost all contact with him," he said. "His energy-draining magnets have disappeared too."  
  
"What?!" snapped Queen Beryl before regaining her composure. "No matter. We will get them eventually. It is only a matter of time."   
  
Later that day, Amy went to visit Brad who was still with the school nurse. Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina followed her but remained outside to give her some privacy.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Amy.  
  
"I'm feeling better," Brad replied. "I still don't remember anything that happened after I moved though."  
  
"Maybe it will come back to you," said Amy. "Believe it or not the same thing happened to me and I eventually remembered."  
  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you," said Brad.  
  
"All in a day's work," Amy replied. "Just remember I am here if you ever need me."  
  
"Likewise," said Brad.  
  
Sadly Amy walked away.  
  
"Poor Amy," said Mina.  
  
"It seems stuff like this always happens to her," agreed Raye.  
  
"She'll find someone eventually," said Lita, "as long as she keeps trying."  
  
"Why don't we invite her to join us for some ice cream?" suggested Serena.  
  
"Good idea," said Raye. "Hey, Amy!"  
  
-The End-  
  
Copyright 2000 


End file.
